Take me or Leave me
by Mistress Carey
Summary: Syaoran se había jurado no volver a involucrarse con la novia y ahora prometida de su hermano gemelo. Al parecer los viajes hacia la cima del Fuji no son tan aburridos después de todo...
1. Capítulo I

_Me alegro que le dieras a este fic una oportunidad *bailando de emoción*_

_Espero que sea de tu agrado. _

_**Capítulo 1**_

_Cosas así no le pasan a personas decentes como yo_

¿Así debían ser las cosas? Se preguntó la joven mientras caminaba sola en la ventisca. Ladera arriba. El frío le había congelado la punta de la nariz y ésta estaba completamente roja a causa de las bajas temperaturas. El viento traía consigo malos recuerdos y uno que otro granizo. Sus pies se hundían cada vez más en la nieve y sus pantalones estaban mojados. Sakura era muy… precavida a la hora de vestirse para salir con climas fríos en el exterior. Se había puesto dos pantalones. Pero ahora se arrepentía de su decisión porque la tela mojada se convertía una terrible carga.

No sabía que abajo, en las faldas de la montaña, sus seres queridos celebraban su compromiso sin ella. Tenía la certeza que la estaban buscando con desesperación, que estaban preocupados y lloraban por su ausencia.

¿Así debían ser las cosas? El pensamiento retumbaba contra las paredes de su cráneo mientras sus rodillas caían sobre la profunda nieve. No podía sentir sus piernas y los ojos se cerraban lentamente mientras caía rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sakura Kinomoto nunca pensó volver a ver la luz del día, ni sentir el abrasador calor del sol en el verano. Ni tocar el agua de la fuente frente al parque a una cuadra de su encantadora casita de muñecas, cómo su madre solía llamarle.

Todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron mientras la ventisca se volvía cada vez más fuerte y era cubierta completamente por la nieve.

-¿Señora Nadeshiko? ¿Señora?- la mujer de largos cabellos grises escuchaba su nombre. Se sentía mareada y al ver que el hombre que la llamaba era un completo desconocido (*ejem* uno apuesto) le ofreció su mejor sonrisa y le miró de manera coqueta.

-¿Sí?

-Señora déjeme llevarla a su habitación

-Oh pero que joven tan atrevido- se rió la mujer de manera agraciada. Cómo su esposo no estaba cerca, Nadeshiko podía hacer lo que le daba la gana. Estrechó la mano del muchacho que no aparentaba más de los veinte y tantos y caminó junto al muchacho directo a su habitación.

El trayecto fue incómodo para el muchacho ya que la señora de la casa intentaba seducirlo de todas las maneras posibles. El muchacho quería dejarle claro a Nadeshiko que no estaba dispuesto a tener algo con ella. Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Al estar frente a la puerta la mujer ignoró completamente al muchacho y entró en la habitación. Dejándolo completamente confundido se acostó a dormir.

Ésa noche durmió sola.

El cuerpo de la muchacha empezaba a entrar en calor, pero ella no daba señales de estar siquiera respirando. El alpinista se topó con un bulto mientras bajaba la montaña y al descubrir que el misterioso bulto era una chica la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cabaña que se encontraba unos pocos kilómetros más abajo. Se preocupó al verla toda pálida y sentirla fría entre sus brazos.

Luego de encender el fuego de la chimenea y calentar un poco de agua para el té, el hombre se sentó junto a Sakura y tuvo la vaga idea de haberla visto antes.

No se dio cuenta de quién era cuando ella despertó por completo.

Cosas así no les pasan a personas decentes como yo, pensó el alpinista mientras le sonreía a la joven de ojos jade. El hombre había jurado no volver a involucrarse con ella...


	2. Capítulo II

_¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Me alegraron mucho, de verdad. Y quise actualizar hoy mismo para no dejarlos en ascuas _९(ेД॔)७

_Solo para aclararle a kilalaselene: no, no estoy participando en el concurso xD_

_Bueno, sin más les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste :D_

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_¿Acaso me llamó Xiao-Lang?_**

Cuando Sakura despertó notó que no estaba en su habitación. Lo cual se le hizo raro porque juraba haber regresado al hotel después de su caminata.

-Despertaste ¿te sientes mejor?- preguntó el hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella. Sus facciones masculinas y sus ojos oscuros le parecían conocidos.

-¿Syaoran?

El aludido le sonrió y le tendió una taza de chocolate caliente. La ventisca no había parado. Tal vez era más fuerte y peligrosa que la noche anterior.

-Sí, Sakura. No esperaba volver a encontrarte… de esta manera… me refiero a que… ah ¿Qué mierda hacías en la nieve con una tormenta así, Sakura?- preguntó Syaoran con el seño fruncido.

-Uh… no lo recuerdo, lo siento…

-Bueno, lo bueno es que ahora estás bien- Syaoran se resignó y buscó el teléfono.- Deberías llamar al hotel, para que estén tranquilos.

Sakura dudó por un momento. Sus pantalones ya estaban secos, no tenía frío y el chocolate era el mejor que había probado en su vida. No quería regresar.

-Uff, a mamá no le va a gustar saber que estoy contigo- advirtió ella. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del hotel. Por alguna extraña razón se acordaba de él.- ¿Hola? Si, habla Sakura Kinomoto, ¿puede comunicarme con mi madre? Se hospeda en la habitación tres seis. Sí, gracias, yo espero.

Syaoran miró a Sakura con detenimiento. Tenía el cabello más corto y no brillaba mucho. No se veía sana, ni feliz. Había hematomas bajo sus ojos jades y los pómulos eran más prominentes que la última vez.

-Sabes… no tiene que saberlo- dijo Syaoran con una media sonrisa.

-No te hagas, sabes que no me gusta… Hola mamá- la voz de Nadeshiko la interrumpió- Mamá, mamá… Argh, mamá… MADRE, ESTOY EN PERFECTO ESTADO. SI GRACIAS POR NO HACER NADA. ¿Y YO TENGO LA CULPA? ¿HA? ¡NI ENVIASTE UN EQUIPO DE RESCATE!- lágrimas de rabia salían de sus ojos y Sakura notó que tenía el pecho apretado y un nudo seco en la garganta.- Vaya, eres la mejor mamá de mundo- y colgó.

La sorpresa del hombre no se hizo esperar. Nunca había visto a Sakura usar el sarcasmo y menos faltarle el respeto a su madre. Algo no andaba bien, se dijo.

-Oye, oye. Sakura… ¿Qué pasa?- se sentía como un idiota preguntando eso pero estaba tan confundido que no podía decir otra cosa.

Ella se limpió las lagrimas y respiró, tomó su tiempo.

Luego miró a Syaoran y le sonrió.

-No es nada que no se pueda enmendar, Xiao-Lang.

-Carajo Sakura, no me llames así.- no necesitaba formalidades. Odiaba que ella lo llamase así. Eso significaba que no quería nada con él.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué lo haces?

Sakura apartó los ojos y los posó sobre su taza de chocolate caliente sin terminar. Le dio unos cuantos sorbos y lo dejó en el piso. Sin más palabras se acostó.

¿Por qué lo trataba de esa forma luego de haberle salvado la vida?

¿Así le daba las gracias?

Él nunca había conocido a esa Sakura. La Sakura grosera y distante. ¿Qué le había hecho la vida para que fuese así con él? ¿Con su madre?

La dejó dormir. No quería hacer las cosas más difíciles.

* * *

Liang Li, el menor de la dinastía Li se levantó esa mañana con resaca y con dos mujeres a su lado. El magnífico sol de la mañana le daba de lleno en el rostro y notó que su pantalón del día anterior estaba manchado de algo rojo oscuro. No pudo saber que era.

-Umm… mi señor…- dijo una mujer de cabellos largos a su largo.

-No hables, mujer y ya vete.- ordenó el muchacho de ojos castaños y melena desordenada de manera brusca- Tú tambien.

Las dos mujeres se retiraron, dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Se levantó y se vistió. No tenía la intención de salir de su habitación en todo el día. Pero tenía la certeza de que la arpía de su futura suegra lo vendría a despertar para la práctica de la boda.

¿Por qué tenía que casarse con la santa de Kinomoto? Era débil, ingenua, despistada y no tenía un cuerpo muy atractivo. En los últimos meses estaba tan delgada que se le podían ver levemente las costillas. Era desagradable verla desnuda.

Ah cierto. El dinero.

Liang no era una persona que le gustaba tener responsabilidades y casarse con la única hija del afamado doctor Fujitaka le daría los placeres que quería.

No le importaba tener que aguantar a la señora Kinomoto. Pero le preocupaba más el hermano de su prometida. Touya. Ese maldito engendro lo miraba como si fuera a sacarle los intestinos de un momento a otro y a él no le gustaba estar cerca de su futuro cuñado.

-Bueno, espero que Sakura me de cuántos hijos quiera porque no estoy dispuesto a quedarme con ella mucho rato.- pensó Liang en voz alta.- Si me da hijos me divorcio y se los quito… ah, pero tengo que inculparla de algo para que me den la custodia… ¿drogadicta? Seh puede ser… de todas formas tiene un aspecto de zombie y no creo que cambie en el futuro… ¿PERO QUE DIGO? ¡NO ME CASO CON ESE PALO AMBULANTE Y YA PIENSO EN LOS HIJOS QUE LE VOY A QUITAR!

Definitivamente Liang necesitaba un trago.

Llamó a servicio de habitación para que le trajeran una botella de champán lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia al empleado que lo atendió. ¡Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana!

Sabía que Li Liang no tenía remedio. Todos lo sabían. Pero al parecer a nadie le importaba lo que pensase Sakura. Querían que se casara lo antes posible. Y cuando digo "querían" me refiero a…

-¡LIANG!- bramó Nadeshiko desde el otro lado de la puerta- MUEVE TU TRASERO Y BAJA AL SALON DE EVENTOS ¡TENEMOS UNA EMERGENCIA!

El muchacho la dejó ser e hizo lo que le pidió la vieja *cof, cof* perdón, la señora Kinomoto.

El día era hermoso.

Parecía uno de esos días en los que esperas que no pase nada fuera de lo común… pero pasa.


End file.
